Love at First Sight
by itasasu lover
Summary: This story is about a girl who falls in love with 2 people and can't decide who she loves the most...EdwardxOC JacobxOC NOT YAOI! sorry :


**This is for my friend Linda. Hope you like! Please review, thank you**

* * *

Love at first sight

Edward walked into school as usual doing his usual routines. The bell rang as he sat down, the day was long and nothing unusual. He decided to go out for a walk in the woods. As he was walking he heard someone yelling, he ran towards the yelling and found to girls.

One had straight black hair with blonde highlights, wearing shorts and a plain white tank top. The other had dark brown curly hair, she was wearing a skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a white tank top underneath. He watched them, they didn't even notice they were being watched.

They were yelling at each other he guessed they were fighting over something. Something was weird about the one with straight hair she reminded him of Jacob for some reason and he didn't like that at all.

"Jesus Crists Lind! Its not that hard!" the straight haired girl yelled at the curly haired girl. "Yes! It is!" I'm not a fucking ninja Emily! I cant do this! I give up!" the curly haired girl yelled back at her, guessing by all the yelling the straight haired girl is Emily and the curly haired girl is Linda.

Edward cleared his throat to get the attention of them. "Who the hell are you?" the one with straight hair asked. "I'm Edward and may I ask who you two are?" Edward said politely. "I'm Emily and this is Linda." Emily said.

"Nice to meet you two, why are two girls like you doing out deep in the woods?" Edward asked.

"Doing what ever we want." Emily shot back.

"Be careful Edward she bites." Linda snickered

"Yes I do now go away rapist. We are training to be ninjas." Emily smiled.

"Ninjas?" Edward asked confused.

"Yes ninjas stupid." Emily rolled her eyes. "Can you leave now?"

"Actually, no I can't." Edward smirked amused from the two girls.

Emily growled at his comment unlike Linda, who seemed like she could melt from his smirk.

"Stupid vamps they always ruin the fun." Emily growled.

Edward seemed surprised at her comment. "What did you say?"

"You vamps always ruin my fun." Emily said again smirking. "Did you think I didn't know?"

At that moment Edward could tell why she reminded him of Jacob, she was a werewolf. He started to wonder if Linda was one too, even though she didn't seem like one. He looked at Linda who was looking him. Once their eyes met they both felt a connection to each other, not just like a little pull, more like two big magnets attracted to each other. That was until Edward broke away from the stare. He felt weird like he never did before. Deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Emily was right in his face looking at him weird. "Edward, are you ok?" she asked. Edward backed away from her. She moved so fast and swiftly it was weird. "Yes, I'm ok."

"Good." she said smiling "I thought you died for a second." Linda looked at her. Emily looked back at her "What? Its true he looked dead to me. He was all pale, wait a minute! Your just like that." Linda just kept looking at her. Emily fell to the ground "It burns!" she yelled. Edward smiled amused. "Stare at Edward not me!" she shouted again. "No don't stare at me!" Edward yelled going along with it.

Linda looked at him and he fell on the ground "I'm dieing!" he yelled. Emily looked at him and hit him in the stomach. "Stop lying! You're a vampire and vampire can't die from a stare." she stuck her tongue out at him. Linda walked over and laid down next to Edward. "We should play truth or dare." Emily smirked. "Ok." Linda smiled "But your both going down!" "I thought this was the farthest we can get to ground." Emily said. "I will dig a hole and put you in it." Linda smirked. "Aw man I hate being in hole I can't get out of." Emily pouted.

"So who starts?" Edward asked.

"Wow Edward, you really want to play don't you." Emily laughed and Linda giggled.

Edward caught on to what Emily said and didn't say anything else.

"Ok I go first because I wanted to play, hmmm I choose Edward, truth or dare?" she smirked.

"Dare."

"Ok then," she looked like she was thinking "Ok I dare you to make out with Linda." she smirked.

Linda blushed a dark red then covered her face with her hands.

"Ok I will do it." was all Edward said before he turned to Linda who was still hiding her face. He moved her hands and looked in her eyes and was drawn to her like a magnet again. He leaned closer and closer to her. Linda could feel his hot breathe against her lips. Then…

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! You guys will have to wait until the next chapter because I'm evil like that! :] poor Edward he's dieing because Linda stared at him. So sad but anyways thank you for reading but please review I don't care if its good or bad.**


End file.
